spirit_riding_free_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ozzybab/lucky x havier
it was a crisp autumn morning, the cool breeze sweeping over the dry grass of the frontier. the only noise that could be heard was two horses galloping through the rich evergreen forest and the two teenagers on top of them giggling. soon enough the giggling stopped and the two teenagers smiled at each other lovingly as their horses proceeded to race through the trees, tearing up the dry earth below them. lucky, one of the teenagers, returned her amber gaze to the area in front of her before noticing a cliff ahead with a marvelous view of the rising sun. she gently clutched her horse's mane and softly tugged, signalling for the horse to stop, and he did. her friend stopped beside her and gazed over at her, smiling. lucky couldn't help but smile back. javier was the other teenager, a handsome young fellow. he eventually dismounted his horse and helped lucky get off hers, as if she needed the help. lucky rolled her eyes playfully and took a step back. "i could have done that on my own." she huffed before turning away from him to face the rising sun. havier smirked and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing up closer to her. this move sent a cold shiver up lucky's spine and she shifted slightly. "javier--" she was immediately cut off. "shh. it's okay." the two teenagers stood in silence for a long time before lucky was the one to break it. "oh, javier, i have something to say..." javier tightened his grip around her slightly before tilting his head. "you can tell me anything, fortuna. anything." "errr... i dont know how to say this without making a fool of myself, but... javier... i like you... a lot.. wait, no, i dont like you. i love you. i love you so much, javier. ever since we met, i've always seen something in you. i love yo--" it was the second time she was cut off by him. he let go of her and spun her around before placing his hands on her cheeks, closing his eyes. lucky was dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly caught on and also closed her eyes. javier gently pulled her towards him before placing his lips on hers, pulling her into a tight hug while they kissed. he held the pose with her for what felt like hours before they pulled away from each other and smiled. "i love you, too, fortuna." he whispered into her ear quietly before turning back to the sun, which was still rising. lucky could barely believe what happened. she sat down on the grass, then pulled javier down beside her before leaning into his shoulder. he rose his arm and curled it around her, making her slide down a little. lucky felt her body grow warm and she immediately knew that this was true love. she closed her eyes and feel asleep after a while, still leaning into javier. it was silent for a long time before javier finally fell asleep, too. happy valentines day! Category:Blog posts